


Vice Versa

by Chromi



Series: Someday, So I Believe [MarcoAce Week 2019] [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Does that stop it from being G-rated or am I ok, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots, MarcoAce Week 2019, There's two swears in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: '“You ready to get painted?” Thatch grinned, giving the tin a little shake.“Oh, no,” Ace said, taking a step back, “you’re not getting me into Marco’s clothes. I amnotwearing that garish belt he only likes for how shiny it is.”'





	Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

> You want something stupid, terrible and short? I got you covered.
> 
> Written for MarcoAce Week 2019 on Tumblr - day 7 for the prompt "Halloween".

“You guys _actually _dress up for Halloween?” Ace snorted, arms folded over his bare chest as he watched Thatch staggering on board with an enormous bag filled to the brim. “I haven’t done that since I was, what, ten? Maybe?”

“Sure do,” Thatch panted, dumping the bag at Ace’s feet and wiping at his brow, “best damn party of the year, right after New Year’s. And don’t say _you guys _like this doesn’t involve you, Portgas,” Ace yelped as Thatch flicked his forehead, “you’re dressing up, too.”

“It’s a good excuse to make an ass of yourself,” Izou commented, also dropping a black bag down in front of Ace, “although, granted, most of us don’t need one.”

“I take pride in my ass-behaving ways!” Thatch puffed out his chest proudly, which Izou patted with a sigh.

“Yes, we know,” he said flatly, then turned his attention on their youngest commander. “This year’s theme is ‘The Scariest Thing We Can Think Of’.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be the theme every year?” Ace frowned, but Thatch laughed.

“Not at all!” he said jovially. “Last year’s theme was bunnies. You ever seen Pops in a bunnygirl outfit? Fuckin’ terrifying.”

Ace believed him without question.

“So what’s in the bags?” Ace asked, nudging Thatch’s with his boot. “Costumes?”

“Yep,” Thatch said happily, “you wanna see?”

And from it he pulled a purple shirt that looked remarkably like the one that Marco favored… and then another… and another…

“That’s a lotta shirts,” Ace said, bemused, “what, is everyone dressing up as Marco or something?” Thatch and Izou’s grins told him that he was spot on. “Seriously?” he said with a snicker, holding up one of the shirts, “Marco’s the scariest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“You’ve never had him yell at you before, have you?” Izou shuddered. “I mean _really _yell, where he gets that vein sticking out of his temple and looks like something dragged straight out of hell. I sometimes have nightmares about it, I swear.”

Ace was intrigued as to what Izou could have ever done to warrant a reaction like that from someone usually so calm, but his attention was guided to Thatch instead as he produced a tin of navy blue paint from the depths of Izou’s bag.

“You ready to get painted?” Thatch grinned, giving the tin a little shake.

“Oh, no,” Ace said, taking a step back, “you’re not getting me into Marco’s clothes. I am _not _wearing that garish belt he only likes for how shiny it is.”

* * *

They had really outdone themselves, Ace had to admit, rubbing absentmindedly at the paint across his chest; Thatch was horrifyingly strong when determined to shove a brother into clothes he didn’t want to wear. With speed that suggested that the entire crew was in on this joke, seemingly every member was soon dressed up to look exactly like their first divisional commander, right down to the ridiculous sandals. Even Whitebeard had changed, although neither Thatch nor Izou would divulge what they had had to do to find clothes big enough to fit him, Blenheim and Atmos. Their captain roared his laughter at his army of Marcos on deck, announcing that Halloween had now officially started and they were free to trick ‘the ever-loving fuck’ out of each other.

“Another tradition,” Thatch said happily, stuffing his hand into the bowl of candy that Ace had procured from the barrels of the stuff that had sprung from nowhere. “We all compete to see who comes up with the cleverest prank. Haruta’s won, like, eight years in a row, so we’ve got a bet going that you’ll finally displace the little snot and win the crown.”

It was difficult to concentrate on his words; Ace was trying so damn hard not to laugh out loud at the way the blue paint splashed across Thatch’s chest had seemed to congeal in his fuzzy hair, making him look less like Marco and more like an ape that had had a run-in with a paint brush.

“By the way, does Marco know about this?” Ace asked, scratching at the back of his calf with a sandaled toe. The shirt was annoying – Ace couldn’t handle long sleeves at the best of times – but it would be worth it when Marco finally saw everyone.

“Nope, and I don’t know where he’s got to, either,” Thatch said, looking around at the crowds of Marcos as if hoping to spot the real deal, “not like him to miss the Halloween kick-off.”

As if on cue, the door that led down to the mess hall banged open and out walked Ace, except— no, wait, _he _was Ace, the man in question had to remind himself, glancing down at his tankard – how much had he had to drink?

“Oh, that’s _priceless_,” Thatch struggled to say, voice shaking with barely suppressed laughter, “Marco, that’s _beautiful_.”

Marco, dressed as Ace right to the red bead necklace, tilted the rim of Ace’s hat up with a forefinger and cocked an eyebrow, Ace’s signature shit-eating grin in place. “Sorry, boys,” he said in a drawl, “fell asleep in my dinner again. Sure does suck to be a narcoleptic idiot who refuses medication.”

It was a sight to behold, watching hundreds of Marcos laugh in unison at Marco-turned-Ace. Ace definitely wasn’t sober enough for this anymore.

“Oh, yes, very clever,” Ace said sarcastically as Thatch grabbed him round the neck, holding himself up, “but how the hell am _I _scary?”

Marco grinned at him as if it should be profoundly obvious, and his words were almost lost under Whitebeard’s raucous laughter. “You, kid, are something straight out of a nightmare when you’re hungry.” He turned his attention to the crowd of his reflections, not even batting an eyelid at how every single person on board had chosen to dress up as him. “I am genuinely disappointed,” he told them all, hand on his hip. “No one thought of Hungry Ace? No one remembers how he went on a rampage when he wasn’t allowed dinner for a week?”

“I can cope just fine without food!” Ace snapped indignantly. “I survived on Sixis for a week without anything! Didn’t I, Deuce? Deuce—” But Ace couldn’t locate his friend in the sea of Marcos.

“Sure, but when it’s right there in front of you and you’re told ‘no, bad Ace, no dinner for you’, you do kinda swing feral,” Thatch said, earning nods in agreement from just about everyone around him.

“By God, he’s right.”

“Hungry Ace is _way _scarier than Angry Marco.”

“Is it too late to change costumes?”

“Tough luck, boys,” Marco trilled, grinning at them all and sweeping Ace’s hat off his head in a wide arch, “this is the only hat on board that’s ugly enough to be worn by your darling second division commander—”

“Okay, first of all, screw you, Marco—”

“—so you’ll just have to stay as you are for the night. And might I add you are all looking _fabulous_ as me?”

But before Ace could protest against Marco’s insults any further, Whitebeard slammed his cup down and bellowed, “are we starting the Prank Wars or am I going to expire from old age first? Show me what you’ve got, sons!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, folks! I did not! Do! As well as I would have liked! But nevermind! I liked day 2 and 3's entries and the rest sucked, so next year I'll try and do much better... and not decide _on the day_ that I want to join in.
> 
> I had considered joining the OP Big Bang this time around, but I still have a veritable mountain to climb before I get good enough to do something like that. I want to take some time to explore how to properly convey complex emotion in writing because I still don't feel I'm hitting it (not referring to this entry, mind you. This is just... dumb on purpose).
> 
> Please come say hi or share your wisdom with me on [Tumblr](https://aishitekuretearigatou.tumblr.com/). I'm just a humble idiot who wants to learn.


End file.
